


Things You Weren't Suppose To See

by captainhookcaptainfreedom



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Captain Swan - Freeform, Episode: s03e10 The New Neverland, F/M, One Shot, Season 3, Welcome to the CaptainSwan ship David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhookcaptainfreedom/pseuds/captainhookcaptainfreedom
Summary: [One-Shot set during 3X10 The New Neverland] When David goes at Snow's bidding to find his daughter and talk to her about Neal, he finds Emma at the docks. But she isn't alone.Originally published on fanfiction.net





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Season 3 Episode 10: The New Neverland. I would've liked to see this happen when David went to find Emma.

David brought his truck to a stop near the docks, where Emma was. Why Snow thought that he'd be able to change her mind, he hadn't a clue. He started walkingtowards her, but stopped.

Emma was there alright, but Hook was with her. He had changed from his pirate attire and was wearing modern clothes. Emma took the hand he offered and he helped her up. She didn't move away from him however. Actually, they both seemed to take a step towards the other. They leaned in and their lips brushed before fully meeting.

David couldn't help but think how right they looked together. He was torn between going up to them and stopping this (Hook was a _pirate_ ) or quietly leaving. Something about it though, maybe the way their bodies seemed to melt into one another, or the way they looked at each other, made him choose the latter. He went back to the pick-up unnoticed and left the docks, driving back to Granny's.

"Where is she?" Snow asked when he returned alone.

"She's not coming. She doesn't have an interest in seeing him or trying to reestablish a relationship."

"But what about Henry?"

"Maybe this isn't something we can decide for her Snow. Maybe this time, she has to make her own choice and we have to trust her to do what's best."

He wouldn't tell Mary-Margaret about what he saw. It wasn't their business, obviously. Emma hadn't known that anyone was there to see, he wasn't supposed to have seen. Emma would tell them when she was ready. And if there was one thing he had learned about his daughter, it was that in fragile situations like this, you couldn't push her. You just had to be patient and wait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd super appreciate it if you were to leave kudos or a comment!


End file.
